


Entwined

by vengefulpaladin (abrokenpieceoftruth)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokenpieceoftruth/pseuds/vengefulpaladin
Summary: Responsibility may have separated Kima and Allura, but it couldn't keep them apart forever. A series of missing moments between Kima and Allura as they rekindle the romance they once had.





	

The woman ran a hand through her golden hair, teeth biting gently into her lower lip as she read through the letter again.

_—going to be about a month, probably. I'll have to hire some companions to come down with me into the mines. I'm not sure what all I'll find down there, but I'm sure it'll be more interesting than staring at Vord all day. By Bahamut, he does drone on._

_I know what you're thinking, Allie. I can almost see that expression on your face—one day, you're going to split your lip open._ In spite of everything, that still drew a smile. _I know you worry, but we've been around the block a few times. And I won't be alone. I never am._

_If I have time, I'll write again when I get to Kraghammer. If not, there'll be one less bastion of evil in the world when you hear from me next. Someone's got to clean up the mess._

_All my best,_

_Kima_

Allura re-folded the letter, running her fingers over the seam. It had been a month. In fact, it had been almost two. She'd given it a week for a letter to reach her, plus another for any unexpected delays, but then she'd gotten in touch with Highbearer Vord.

For all Kima's complaining, he was indeed concerned that his longtime pupil had yet to return from the Underdark. Up until this point, he'd been under the impression that she'd simply been gallivanting around Tal'dorei, as she always wanted to do. To hear that her old friend had not heard from her either gave him pause. However, gathering enough clerics and paladins suited to the task of seeking her out would take a few weeks, as most of them were out on missions of their own.

Allura was now wrestling with what to do. With her responsibilities on the council, she couldn't very well go and find Kima herself, not to mention that anything that could incapacitate the paladin was likely to take her out as well. But she had a sinking feeling that Kima couldn't wait another month for her order to come after her.

She held that thought as she met with the council, hardly paying attention to what anyone was discussing, until at the very end she heard something that caught her ear.

"I'm sorry, Asum, what was that?" she asked.

The seeker seemed surprised to hear her speak. "I was just saying that Vox Machina returned yesterday. They've been looking for people to staff their new keep all afternoon."

Immediately her troubles were forgotten, and her face lit with a happiness she hadn't felt in weeks—Vox Machina, home in their keep after six months away. Then a thought pricked at her— _Vox Machina_. Maybe, she would be able to solve her problem after all.

She left the council meeting with plans forming in her mind. She would have to pay them a visit.


End file.
